


Even The Bad Wolf Needs A Doctor

by DefaltManifesto



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Angsty Schmoop, Doctor Who 50th Anniversary, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-26
Updated: 2013-12-26
Packaged: 2018-01-06 05:06:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1102763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DefaltManifesto/pseuds/DefaltManifesto
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There were nights when she remembered. Nights when Rose Tyler, Defender of the Universe, dreamed. But her dreams were not ordinary dreams; they hadn't been that in a long time. She dreamed of writing two words across history, she dreamed of chance meetings with Doctors she never met, not really, and of Doctors she would never see.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Even The Bad Wolf Needs A Doctor

**Author's Note:**

> This has been in my head since the 50th Anniversary and I finally wrote it while the power was out in my area. I had this theory that the Moment was never the Moment at all but the Bad Wolf/Rose Tyler doing everything she could in those precious seconds as the Bad Wolf to make sure she helped her Doctor. I hope you like what I did.

[The tumblr](http://schizzar.tumblr.com)

 

There were nights when she remembered. Nights when Rose Tyler, Defender of the Universe, dreamed. But her dreams were not ordinary dreams; they hadn't been that in a long time. She dreamed of writing two words across history, she dreamed of chance meetings with Doctors she never met, not really, and of Doctors she would never see.

She dreamed of a big red rose and sitting on a crate, staring at all of her Doctors, her beautiful men, her true love. She dreamed of her Doctor, with his long coat and brooding face in a small shack, confused by those simple words; _Bad Wolf_. She dreamed of a Doctor she never knew smiling knowingly and then staring across the expansive space and right at her, his gaze smoldering.

When she awoke, she would stare down at her Doctor, his face scratchy from a few days without a shave, his hair every which way from sleep. She would see the love and adoration in his eyes when he woke up, would smile into his good morning kiss, would hold his hand as they sauntered off to work together.

And those dream like memories would fade away until she slept once more.

 

-.-

 

 

She began to notice them more and more, the dreams, and so before going to sleep, she would concentrate hard, tracing the lines of that other Doctor's face in her minds eye. The dreams began to become more vivid and she made sure to record every single one whenever she woke up. Naturally, the Doctor noticed.

"You're remembering, aren't you?" he asked one night, into the dark, as she set her journal aside on her bedside dresser. "What you did back then on Satellite Five?"

Rose settled herself against his side, tracing lines over his bare chest and stomach. "You never did tell me what happened, not really."

"You looked into the TARDIS. Absorbed the time vortex," he said.

Before the meta-crisis, her Doctor hadn't been so forthcoming with information. Over the years though, he'd learned it was best to just answer and be honest. After all, as Jackie and Peter kept telling them over and over, honesty was the key to a happy marriage.

"And I take it no one's meant to do that," Rose said.

"Definitely not," the Doctor said with a heavy sigh.

"So am I going to be like Donna? Is remembering what I did going to hurt me?" she asked.

The Doctor shifted so that they were lying face to face on the bed, his expression lit dimly by pre-dawn light. "No, it's not like that. Your mind won't let you remember the things that are too much. Only those that you strive for."

"So I'll have to be careful won't I?"

"I wouldn't be too worried," he said. "Although I have to admit, I'm a bit jealous."

"Of yourself?" she asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Well yeah, who knows what you and my future selves got up to," he said.

Rose tipped her head back and laughed. "Don't be ridiculous. I think I had a bit too much on my hands with the time vortex in my head to stop for a quick shag."

"But from what I remember, my eleventh regeneration was quite the roguish fellow. He got married more times than me," the Doctor said, flopping onto his back and folding his arms across his chest.

Rose sighed and snuggled back up into his side. "I saw him I think. With you and this other regeneration I didn't recognize."

The Doctor frowned. "Yeah? Was it in a shack?"

"Yeah," Rose said, letting her eyes slide shut as she began to concentrate. The images danced along her eyelids. "I stopped the machine...the Moment. I took it's place and I...I gave you a choice." She was dimly aware of the Doctor shifting beside her on the bed to hover above her, his fingertips pressing to her temples.           

"Why Rose? Why would you...the Bad Wolf go all the way back there?" he asked softly.

His touch anchored her, solidified the images in her mind. "Because it hurt you so much. I had to help you help yourself."

"What else can you see?"

Rose frowned. "I'm alone. You left the Moment behind, so it's just...me. Alone."

"But it's not you, is it?"

Rose shook her head. "It feels like me but it's not. I..." She opened her eyes and stared up at the Doctor. "The emotions I feel in those memories. They can't be mine."

He ran a hand through her hair. "You did absorb the time vortex. I imagine going back that far, affecting that specific event, it might have driven you a bit mad. You might have changed a bit."

Rose reached up and tangled her hand with his. "I want to remember it Doctor. I want to remember it all."

The Doctor ran his fingers over her brow. "I can try and bring the memories forward if you'd like. We can see it together..."

"Only if you aren't worried you'll get jealous," she teased.

The Doctor rolled his eyes and kissed her forehead. "Promise."

"And don't you want to know what ended up happening anyways? If you really did manage to save them all?" Rose asked, sitting up beside him and reaching out to turn on the lamp.

The Doctor turned on his own as well, shaking his head. "No Rose. What I did, what I might have done...there's nothing I can do to change it now. I tried then, but I'm here now. With you. Married for three years. I don't need to know."

"But I...I want to know what happened next. When I was alone there, after you all swanned off in your big blue boxes," she said, folding her legs beneath her as she faced him head on.

"Then I'll help you find it," he said.

He reached forward and pulled her close so their foreheads were touching. It wasn't often that she felt the raw power of the Time Lord rise up within him, and it felt like the room was crackling with energy as his mind twined with hers and he dug down, deeper and deeper. Her hands flew up to grasp tightly over his as the memories came surging forward in a rush.

 

-.-

 

Bad Wolf hopped off her box as the three blue boxes began to fade out of existence. She was so lonely, so tired. It was hard, ripping open a space that was meant to be time locked, and it certainly was no cakewalk dragging all of her beautiful Doctor's back into the same time.

She could hardly remember why she wanted to in the first place. There were plenty more things she could be doing with her time, and she could feel her body wearing thin. Wasn't there something else? Something important? Something with a man in a leather jacket with ice-cold eyes that warmed when they saw her?

Bad Wolf stumbled, wiping at her eyes and staring down at the gold light that flowed from her eyes to her fingers. "Well that can't be good."

She turned back to the Moment, the cursed machine that could eat galaxies. The pesky Time Lords were foolish to let something like that exist. She'd already wiped the sentient being within it out of existence and with a wave of her hand, she got rid of the husk that once held the Moment. Her head gave a hard pang and she fell to her knees.

"I don't want to go yet, I'm having fun," she pouted into the air.

There was a voice calling her back but she resisted. The noise of the TARDIS returning startled her out of the aching throb in her head and she watched as it solidified. A moment later, the Doctor with his bowtie emerged, leaning against the wooden frame of his machine.

"Knew you'd still be here," he said.

"Don't you have a planet to save?" she asked, anger seeping into her voice as more gold light poured from her eyes. "I came back to give you a second chance, all the way back here when all I wanted to do was get rid of those Daleks but no, _Rose Tyler_ , insisted."

"But you're Rose Tyler."

"Not quite," she said, folding her arms across her chest. "I'm Bad Wolf but she wants me to go now. I'm making her ache."

"Yes, you'll have to go soon," the Doctor said, stepping out of the TARDIS and crouching before her. "But I needed to come back and thank you. I think we've done it; saved Gallifrey I mean. I can't be sure yet but...Rose Tyler, Bad Wolf, both of you. Thank you."

Bad Wolf looked into his eyes, eyes full of hope. She didn't know those eyes. Her Doctor didn't have eyes like that. But he did. No he didn't. But he did. "Oh my head..."

"You can barely tell who you are now, can you?" he asked softly, pressing their foreheads together. "That means it will be happening soon."

"I don't want to go, I can do more, I can help you, there has to be more I can do," Bad Wolf said. She didn't know when she had decided she wanted to help, but then, it was harder to tell what was her and what was Rose.

"No, this is enough. More than enough. Oh Rose Tyler. _Bad Wolf_." The Doctor's grin was manic in its glee. "You are most certainly a Defender of the Universe."

"No, too soon, you don't say that yet," Bad Wolf said, shaking her head as tears began to stream down her face. She clamped her hands around the Doctor's arms. "What's going to happen to me?"

"Don't be afraid," the Doctor said. "You're going to live a magnificent life, Rose Tyler."

"And me? What about me?"

"You think you're different from her?" the Doctor asked. "You're the same, at your core. You want so badly to help. But you've done enough. Close your eyes. It's time for you to go. I think you need a Doctor."

"But you're my Doctor," Bad Wolf said, clutching at the tweed jacket. "Help me. I don't want to go back to being that ordinary girl."

"That ordinary girl is not _just_ ordinary," the Doctor said. "You are so much more than that. You both are. Close your eyes Bad Wolf."

He pressed his lips to hers and she closed her eyes. It warmed her to her core. She could feel him drawing the energy out of her, could feel his love pouring out of him, the love of the Doctor for his Bad Wolf, for his Rose. Her fingers pressed hard enough to bruise his arms as she returned the kiss for all she was worth, branding herself, all of her into him so he would never forget.

_My head...it's killing me._

Bad Wolf howled.

 

-.-

 

Rose Tyler gasped, reeling back from the Doctor. "Oh..."

The Doctor looked out of breath, shocked by the memory they had shared. "Rose you..."

"I helped you," Rose said. "Or Bad Wolf did."

"You're the same person, Rose," the Doctor said, reaching out and cupping her jaw. "You know that right? You're an ordinary brilliant woman that just can't stop saving me."

Rose smiled, lips trembling. "Bad Wolf though...she was so sad to go."

"But look at who you both became," the Doctor said.

"Do you think....she...we did anything else?" Rose asked. "That we altered anything else?"

The Doctor shrugged. "Who knows? We can keep searching together if you like. It's up to you."

Rose twined their fingers together and then brought his hand to her lips, kissing the back of it. "I don't need to know any more. I helped you with the one thing you needed most. I think...that's enough."

The Doctor's smile made her heart soar. As she hugged the Doctor close, she felt a low rumble of contentment at the back of her mind. Somewhere within her, Bad Wolf settled, satisfied with what they had achieved. Rose Tyler knew what she was capable of.

That was more than enough for the Bad Wolf. 


End file.
